forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye of the Beholder (game)
Eye of the Beholder is a computer game released in 1991. It was developed by Westwood Associates and published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. for DOS, Amiga, Sega CD, SNES and PC-9800. It is the first game of the Eye of the Beholder series. Plot The lords of the city of Waterdeep have grown concerned with mysterious happenings within the city. Luckily, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun looks into lords' concerns — that an unknown evil poses a threat to Waterdeep. There are rumors of assassins wondering the streets, so the mage visits both Amn and Calimshan, as such places had given Waterdeep issues in the past. He, however, finds no evidence of devious plots outside of Waterdeep, and believes such evils must be coming from within. Arunsun's informants are clear on one thing — the word Xanathar recurs with great persistence. The wizard uses his mages to detect evil, but cannot locate its exact source. After this, Khelben writes to Piergeiron the Paladinson, Open Lord of Waterdeep. He warns that the evil must come from inside Waterdeep, or more, under their very noses. Khelben returns to the council and tells Piergeiron to hire adventurers to look where they haven't — under the city. The council holds a ceremony, and write up an official document known as the commission and letter of Marque, and sends the adventurers away to prepare. Two days before the adventuring group are due to search underground, the captain of the guard intercepts a drow scout that is spying on the council. Under interrogation, the drow reveals the disturbing plan of an evil beholder (who had recently teleported the elf to the surface). The spy reveals that the beholder crime lord, Xanathar, inhabits the lowest parts of the Waterdeep sewer system. The guards confiscate the drow's package of information, and Khelben sends it to the adventuring group. With the official document, basic adventuring gear and a package of information, the adventurers enter the city's sewer system. As they descend, the entrance gets blocked by a sudden collapse, all planned by Xanathar. The team descends further beneath the city, going through dwarf and drow territory, to Xanathar's lair, where the final confrontation takes place. The party slay the evil beholder and present his eye stalk to the Lords of Waterdeep. The lords rejoice, and confer on the party the honorary name: the Heroes of Waterdeep. Gameplay Eye of the Beholder featured a first-person perspective in a three-dimensional dungeon, very similar to the earlier Dungeon Master. The player controls four characters, initially, using a point-and-click interface to fight monsters. This can be increased to a maximum of six characters, by resurrecting one or more skeletons from dead non-player characters (NPC), or finding NPCs that are found throughout the dungeons. The possibility to increase the size of the player's party through the recruiting of NPCs was a tradition in all of the Eye of the Beholder series. It was also possible to import a party from Eye of the Beholder into Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon or from Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor; thus, a player could play through all three games with the same party. Index Characters :;Protagonists: Heroes of Waterdeep :;Companions: Anya • Beohram • Dorhum • Ileria • Keirgar • Kirath • Taghor • Tod Uphill • Tyrra :;Other: Armun • Khelben Arunsun • Piergeiron the Paladinson • Shindia • Teirgoh • Xanathar :: Bennet • Miltinda • Oltec • Wently Kelso Creatures : beholder • displacer beast • drow • drider • dwarf • elf • flind • giant leech • gnome • half-elf • halfling • hell hound • human • kenku • kobold • kuo-toa • mind flayer • rust monster • skeleton • spider • stone golem • thri-kreen • xorn • zombie Locations :;Settlements: Waterdeep :;Regions: Sword Coast North • Undermountain Magic :;Armor: plate mail of great beauty • bracers of defense • robe of protection :;Misc: orb of power :;Potions: potion of cure poison • potion of extra healing • potion of giant strength • potion of healing • potion of invisibility • potion of speed • potion of poison • potion of vitality :;Rings: ring of protection • ring of feather falling • ring of wizardry :;Spells: aid • armor • bless • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • cloudkill • cone of cold • create food and water • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • detect magic • dispel magic • fear • fireball • flame arrow • flame blade • flame strike • haste • hold monster • hold person • ice storm • invisibility • lightning bolt • invisibility sphere • magic missile • magical vestment • Melf's acid arrow • neutralize poison • prayer • protection from evil • protection from evil, 10' radius • protection from lightning • raise dead • remove paralysis • shield • shocking grasp • slow poison • stinking cloud • stoneskin • vampiric touch :;Wands: wand of fireballs • wand of frost • wand of lightning • wand of magic missiles • wand of Silvias :;Weapons: Backstabber • Chieftain Halberd • Drow Cleaver • Flicka • Guinsoo • Night Stalker • Severious • Slasher • Slicer Miscellaneous :;Items: axe • banded mail • bow (and arrows) • bracers • chain mail • commission and letter of Marque • dagger • dart • flail • gem • halberd • helmet • holy symbol • kenku egg • leather armor • lockpicks • longsword • mace • plate mail • rations • ring • robe • scale mail • shield • short sword • sling • spear • spellbook • staff • wand of stick :;Keys: Drow Key • Dwarven Key • Jewelled Key • Ruby Key • Skull Key • Stone Dagger • Stone Grail • Stone Medallion • Stone Necklace • Stone Orb • Stone Ring • Stone Scepter :;Materials: adamantite • silver Gallery Eye_of_the_beholder_SNES_cover.jpg|SNES Cover. Eye-of-the-beholder-snes-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of the SNES edition. EOTB-back-cover-dos-amiga.jpg|Back cover of Amiga and DOS editions. EOTB-title-screen-dos.png|Title screen of Amiga and DOS editions. EOTB-title-screen-snes.png|Title screen of SNES edition. Appendix Game Credits ;Amiga: * Director of product development (Westwood): Brett W. Sperry * Game design (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow, Eydie Laramore, Paul S. Mudra, Joseph Bostic * Original programming (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow * Amiga programming (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Graphics (Westwood): Rick Parks, Aaron E. Powell, Joseph B. Hewitt IV * Music & sound effects (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Writer (Westwood): Eydie Laramore * Playtesting (Westwood): Glenn Sperry * Rulebook writers (Westwood): Marc Cram, Michael Legg, Eydie Laramore * Game development (SSI): George MacDonald * Development support (SSI): David A. Lucca, Rick E. White * Manual (SSI): Richard Wilson * Playtesting (SSI): Michael H. Gilmartin, Cyrus G. Harris, John Kirk, Alan Marenco, Jeffrey Shotwell, Larry Stephen Webber, * James Young, John C. Boockholdt * Special IBM Testing (SSI): Top Star Computer Services Inc. * Additional Amiga Playtesting (SSI): Michael Silen, Mark Hall (Mark R. Hall) * Art, graphic design & DTP (SSI): Peter Gascoyne (Louis Saekow Design) * Pre‑press production (SSI): Kirk Nichols (Louis Saekow Design), Ray Garcia (Louis Saekow Design) * Printing (SSI): American Lithographers * Rulebook writers (SSI): George MacDonald, Richard Wilson * Rulebook support by (SSI): Glen A. Cureton, John Kirk ;DOS: * Director of Product Development (Westwood): Brett W. Sperry * Game Design (Westwood): Joseph Bostic, Phillip W. Gorrow, Eydie Laramore, Paul S. Mudra * Original Programming (Westwood): Phillip W. Gorrow * Amiga Programming (Westwood): Bill Stokes * Graphics (Westwood): Aaron E. Powell, Joseph B. Hewitt IV, Rick Parks * Music (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Sound Effects (Westwood): Paul S. Mudra * Writer (Westwood): Eydie Laramore * Playtesting (Westwood): Glenn Sperry * Game Development (SSI): George MacDonald * Development Support (SSI): David A. Lucca, Rick E. White * Manual (SSI): Richard Wilson * Playtesting (SSI): John C. Boockholdt, Michael H. Gilmartin, Cyrus G. Harris, John Kirk, Alan Marenco, Jeffrey Shotwell, Larry Stephen Webber, James Young * Special IBM Testing: Top Star Computer Services Inc. * Art, Graphic Design & DTP (SSI): Louis Saekow Design, Peter Gascoyne * Pre‑press Production (SSI): Louis Saekow Design, Ray Garcia, Kirk Nichols * Printing: American Lithographers Inc. * Cover artwork: Jeff Easley ;PC-9800: * Project Leader: Yasutaka Ukai * Chief Programmer: Makoto Ichinoseki * Sub Programmer: Hiroyuki Fujiwara, Hidefumi Ohara * Graphic Design: Atsuhiro Gunji, Rieko Yoshida * Music: Yuzo Koshiro, Yuji Yamada * Translation & Supervision: Hitoshi Yasuda, Miyuki Kiyomatsu, Megumi Tsuge * Promotion: Yoshiaki Matsumoto, Nobuaki Suzuki * Debug: Masaaki Furuya, Kiyoto Yoshimura ;SEGA CD: * Producer: Yasutaka Ukai, Makoto Ichinoseki * Technical Support: Hiroyuki Fujiwara, Satoru Miki * Graphics: Atsuhiro Gunji, Hiroshi Akagi, Ken Takagi, Yasuaki Mizutani, Saeko Satou, Kiyoto Yoshimura, Atsuhiro Gunji, Ken Takagi * Game design: Atsuhiro Gunji, Masaaki Furuya * Music: Yuzo Koshiro, Motohiro Kawashima * Sound Effects: Hitoshi Sakimoto * Visual: Makoto Ichinoseki, Kiyoto Yoshimura, Youko Ogasawara * Sound Edit: Hidefumi Ohara, Keiichi Yoshida, Kiyoto Yoshimura * Voices: Martha Carlucci, Teacey Steinmetz, Margot Blattmann, Charlens Landrum, Tim Brown, Harold Johnson, James M. Ward, Nicholas Beliaeff * Translation Supervise (Group SNE): Hitoshi Yasuda, Miyuki Kiyomatsu, Megumi Tsuge * Promotion: Yoshiaki Matsumoto, Masayoshi Kanagawa * Testing: Jeffrey Gregg ;SNES: * Introduction and Character Generation Music: Paul S. Mudra * Capcom Logo Music: Yasuaki Fujita * Music Composer and Arranger: Tatsuya Nishimura Further Reading * * * * * * * See also * Dungeons & Dragons: Eye of the Beholder (Game Boy Advance) External Links * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 1991 Category:Published in 1992 Category:Published in 1994